One Week Or Bust
by ThunderAssault
Summary: This is Cooper and Kate's one week relationship story. Cooper is in his first days of being in a new pack. What will happen within this week? Read and find out! Might change rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello To Everybody! Well this came up faster than I imagined LOL. Anyways Im not alone on this story. I have a little friend with me that im sure you all know. He'll talk when im done with my author note. Okay so I believe for this chapter is going to be short I believe because if I was to put the next part into this chapter it would be way too long for a first chapter LOL. Anyways I think im done talking, would you like to say anything my friend?**

**My Friend: Well, it's LeonTheLoneWolf, and I'm glad to be working with ThunderAssault on this. All I can really say is for you to all enjoy this, because I'm sure you will! I'll be helping Cooper by writing chapters and giving him ideas, but enough with me, read the story already! :D**

**Me: I couldn't agree more Leon :D. so I hope you like this chapter.**

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Talk About a Wake-up Call**

_ My POV_

It was a sunny morning in Jasper Park, Canada. I was asleep with Kate by my side. I had a smile on my face because of the dream I was having. It was about morning so it was shining into the den. I was feeling uncomfortable so I rolled to my left. When I moved to this position, the sun was shining straight in my face. I squinted and opened my eyes; blinking a few times to clear my vision. I then went wide eyed at what position I was in. I was on top of Kate and at the wrong time too. This is because I heard a loud growl coming from the entrance of the room. I looked behind me and fear struck my heart. It was Eve and boy, was she pissed as hell.

"Eve it's not what you think I swear." I said scared out of my mind.

Eve then started to charge at me. I panicked and immediately turned by to Kate's sleeping body.

"Kate wake up! Your mothers going to kill me!." I yelled to wake her up.

As soon as I finished, Eve tackled me to the ground and pinned me. She then raised her left paw ready for a attack. She swung her paw and left 3 deep claws marks on the right side of my face. I screamed in pain as they started to bleed slowly. Then I felt the weight of Eve come off me and saw Kate next to me; blocking Eve from getting to me.

"Mom! What the fucks your problem!" Kate yelled very angry at what she just did.

"I come in here to check to make sure he didn't mate with you and instead I see him on top of you ready to do so!" Eve said with a angry expression.

Kate then looked over to me to see me holding onto my right side of my face. "You rolled on top of me while you were asleep didn't you?" Kate assumed.

I nodded in pain. "Mom, he rolled over on me while he was asleep. He didn't mean to do that plus I pretty sure he would ask me to do that then not tell me." Kate said angry at her.

Eve's expression then turned to a very sad. "Oh Cooper, I'm so sorry, I should have hurt you like that. Here let me take you to Reba and Janice." Eve said walking towards me.

Kate stepped in front of Eve and stopped her. Kate then looked at me and gasped at what she saw. There was a small puddle of blood right under my head.

"I don't think Cooper wants your help after you just left him with wounds that will probably scar. Come on Cooper, I'll take you to Reba and Janice." Kate said in a calming voice.

I got up and Kate surprised me when she went under me and actually lifted me up onto her back. I kept my paw on my wound so it wouldn't bleed as much. We started to head out when we both saw Madison and Winston. **(A/N: Yes I know I forgot to mention her at the end of chapter 18.)  
><strong>  
>"Wow so it's sounds like you've been through a whole lot." Winston said astonished by Madison's back story.<p>

"Yes sir, I have. The one that left with that one wolf, I believe you called him Tony. He said that I could be in this pack. Can I be in this pack sir?" Madison asked.

"Of course you can. We'd be happy for you to be in our pack. Now the question is, what rank are you?" Winston replied and asked.

"I'm an omega." Madison replied happily.

"Well then welcome to the pack Madison." Winston said.

"Hey um, dad?" Kate said to get his attention.

Winston looked over at Kate and saw me with a bloody right face. "I'm taking Cooper to Reba and Janice's. Mom attacked him when she saw Cooper on top of me. She thought he was about to mate with me, which he wasn't." Kate said filling her dad in on what happened.

"Okay well I suggest you hurry because it looks pretty bad." Winston suggested.

"Okay I will. Bye dad." Kate said as she fast paced out of the den.

"Bye." Winston said.

After about 5 minutes, Kate and I got to Reba and Janice's den. Kate carried me in and saw that Reba and Janice were near a dark brown wolf.

"Reba, Janice." Kate said to get their attention.

They drew their attention from the wolf and to Kate. "Oh hey Kate, do you need something?" Reba asked.

Their attention quickly change from Kate to me. They saw 3 deep claw marks on my face and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, what happened!" Janice said in shock.

They both ran over to me as Kate set me down on the ground. "My mom, that's what happened." Kate said.

"Who is this?" Janice asked.

"This is Cooper, we met him when we went to find Lilly and Humphrey." Kate replied.

I winced in pain as they moved my paw and put theirs on it. "Hi Cooper, my names Reba and this is my sister Janice. We're going to do our best to heal these wounds okay?" Reba said trying to make me calm.

"Well it's nice to meet you ladies." I said in a painful voice.

I was there for about 30 minutes as they cleaned up the blood on my face. They then put herbs on my wounds and it stings like a mother fucker if you wanted to know. At that time now, the pain was gone so I was about to stand on my own.

"Thank you girls a lot. I'm guessing your the pack healers." I asked nicely.

"Yes we are. Now as for your wounds, I believe you can still play around just don't get hit in the face." Janice said giggling a little.

"Okay cool, thanks a lot for the help." I said happy that I could still play around.

"No problem, by the way if Eve ever chases you, run to us." Reba said giggling to with Janice.

"Okay gotcha, bye." I replied as I headed for the entrance.

Kate and I walked out and it was not even noon yet. "Hey Cooper, I need to go hunting now, plus I have a surprise for you around noon." Kate said with a smile.

"Okay well go on then. I'll probably go see Humphrey, Lilly, and Madison." I replied.

"Okay well meet me at the feeding grounds at noon then for your surprise." Kate said happily.

"Okay will do, now get going so we can all have some food this afternoon." I said jokingly.

"Okay I will, bye." Kate replied jogging away.

"Bye." I said watching her disappear behind some bushes.

I turned and started to head towards Humphrey and Lilly's den to go see what they were up to. I was hoping they had something fun planned today that I could join on. I continued walking about 10 steps and had a thought go through my head...

(I wonder what Kate's surprise is.) I thought curiously...

**Me: Well looks like Im getting a surprise my first day here. Lucky me LOL. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me awhile to write this so I hope everyone liked it. I don't have much to say right now so I think ill let Leon speak now.**

**Leon: To be honest Cooper, I haven't got much to say either. I'll be writing most of next chapter, seeing as though Cooper basically did all of this. All I can say is, stay tuned for chapter 2, coming soon!**

**Me: Okay well I guess we are done here. Well all see you the next chapter :D. This is ThunderAssault.**

**Leon: And this is LeonTheLoneWolf.**

**Me: signing out, Peace :D well I don't know about Leon but im signing out LOL ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, It's ThunderAssault's Co-writer, LeonTheLoneWolf here! As Cooper wrote most of the last chapter, I thought I'd give him a break and write this for him. Well, hopefully this chapter is good enough for Cooper not to kick my butt, but I highly doubt that. I promise you though, we will write half a chapter each from now on. Anyway Cooper, anything you wanna say to our gorgeous readers?**

**Hello To Everybody! This is ThunderAssault. Btw yes I would like to say something LOL. don't worry Leon, I cant kick your butt even if I tried unless I just through this screen LOL. Anyways I hope you all will enjoy this chapter that Leon has wrote. I think im done for now.**

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Playing Some Ball**

_My POV_

After I had said good-bye to Kate, I decided to head to Humphrey and Lilly's den. I thought we could hang out for a bit, after all, I had a few hours to kill. As I walked along, a thought popped into my head:

_I wonder what Kate's surprise is.  
><em>  
>A few thoughts went through my mind as to what it could be.<p>

_It could be hunting._

_It could be something dumb and girlie. _

_It could be sex._

That made me stop and swallow. I mean, making love to Kate, of all wolves. I didn't know, when the time came, if I would be good enough for her. I mean, I knew it was going to come. It did in any relationship. At least, that's what my parent's had told me.

I walked to Humphrey and Lilly's den, shaking my head to clear it. I was greeted with a few hello's. I looked over, and saw Salty, Shakey, Mooch and Madison in the corner. Shakey had his arm around Madison.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

"What you up too?" Humphrey asked.

"I was coming to look for you guys. Thought we could hang out or something." I replied.

"Sure. We were all going out to play berryball anyway."

"Sorry, but what's berryball?" I asked, confused.

"I'll explain once we're out there. Let's go." Humphrey said, standing and leading the way out of the den.

I quickly fell in line beside Shakey.

"Why are you being so friendly to Madison? I thought it was Reba and Janice you were interested in." I said.

"Well, it was, until that bastard Leon came along." He replied, real venom in his voice. It didn't suit him.

"Who's Leon?" I said, but I thought back Reba and Janice's den, to the dark brown wolf.

"Dark brown, came to the pack about a day ago? He walked straight up to Winston, asked him to stay here. Apparently his dad was murdered by bears, and he made it away. So he comes in, with his gay hair, and his idiotic muscles, and Reba and Janice are drooling over him!" **(A/N: I know Leon is supposed to be based on me, but THAT part isn't true!)  
><strong>  
>"Hey, don't judge him. He might be alright."<p>

"Yeah your right." Shakey agreed.

We had now reached a large field. Humphrey quickly drew a line in the middle, then turned to face me.

"OK, Cooper, you ever heard of a human sport named Volleyball?" He asked.

"You mean that sport where they use their hands to hit a ball over a net?"

"That's the one. Berryball is basically that, just with a berry."

With this statement, he produced a berry from behind his back.

"OK, teams are Me, Cooper, and Lilly, against Salty, Shakey and Mooch. Madison, can you referee?"

"Of course!" Madison said, and took a position on the line, at the side. We all split into our teams, and lined up. Humphrey served and the game was on.

Humphrey's serve went straight to Mooch's paw, who returned it. The berry came flying toward me, but I dropped a paw beneath it, so it landed just over the line. It hit the floor, and we scored a point.

"Check it out!" I said, grinning at everyone.

"Don't turn into a cocky bastard yet Cooper. We've still got one more point to earn." Humphrey told me.

"You only go up to two points? Why?"

Humphrey shrugged, and waited for Shakey to serve.

The games pretty much went on in the same way. I stayed at the back, pulling off fluky shots here and there. In the end, Me, Humphrey and Lilly beat Shakey and the others 3 games to 2. I noticed it was noon.

"Guys, I gotta go. Kate said she wanted to meet me. Apparently, she's got a surprise for me." I told the rest of the group.

They all gave each other funny looks, before Humphrey spoke to me.

"Remember to think with your head, not your cock." He grinned, before falling about laughing.

"Yeah, I will. At least I can hold it in, whereas you and Lilly were at it in public the other day."

Humphrey and Lilly blushed, and the others all went "Ooooohhhhhh." I grinned and left.

Reaching the hunting grounds, I was beginning to shake slightly. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. Kate came around the corner, saw me, and smiled.

"Hey Cooper. You ready for your surprise?" She asked, in a cute voice.

"Sure am. So, what is the surprise?" I asked, becoming more and more nervous by the millisecond.

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt!" She said excitedly.

I sighed in relief, before smiling at her.

"Let's do it then."

And off we went…

**Leon: Well, there you have it. I know I introduced Leon a little, but he WON'T be in this story. He'll be in the next one. :D Anyway, quick announcement: Cooper is now co-writing my story, Alpha's, Cubs and Kidnapping. Check that out if you like some drama. Cooper, wanna wrap this up for me?**

**Me: Sure ill wrap it up. Id like to say that you did a awesome job on this chapter my friend. I cant wait to train with Kate, shes got a lot of moves on her ;) LOL btw id like to ask you all a question and ive been noticing this in a lot of storys now. Id like to know this: Am I the first person to come up with Berryball? Ive noticed this and I haven't heard of anyone else coming up with it. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of playing berry ball and finding out that Leon will be my sequel.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and LeonTheLoneWolf (maybe LOL) signing out, Peace :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello To Everybody! I hope you guys are liking the story so far because I sure am LOL. Of course I am, I'm the writer DUH LOL. Sorry if I act weird in these author notes, im the jokester in my group so I try to act funny all the time. I can sure as hell tell you that Leon finds me fucking hilarious, don't you Leon? LOL. Anyways back to the story, now for this chapter I had many ideas for the hunting but I decided to teach him moves to hunt or attack, if you will. I hope this chapter will be good for all of you. I think im done for now, I'll let Leon talk now.**

**Leon: Hilarious? Dude, with that picture you sent me the other day, I was in fits of laughter. I just wanted to tell people I've changed my name to LeonBeta 04, but it was formally LeonTheLoneWolf, so it's still the same person! Cooper wrote the first part of this chapter, and I'm gonna finish it, so ENJOY!**

**Me: I couldn't agree more. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Learning Something New**

_My POV_

Kate and I were jogging together. I was waiting for Kate to stop so then I'd know where we were going to practice hunting. I was very nervous about this because if I learned a lot of moves to attack someone, I might hurt someone that I don't mean to. I then started to get second thoughts about this. Kate and I then came to a clearing that was quite big.

"Kate, are you sure you should teach me this? I'm afraid if I learn more moves, I'll hurt someone by accident." I said in a nervous tone.

"Come on Cooper, trust me I'm not going to train you to be a alpha. Just the basic's of it." Kate said convincingly.

I got a little more confident about it but was still nervous. I then thought about it for awhile and got my answer.

"Okay fine, I'll do it. What are you going to teach me first?" I asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to do a front flip."

I gulped because I was afraid I'd hurt myself. I mean I'm not even that strong! Kate noticed this and came up to me. She took my chin in her paw and moved it to where I was staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry Cooper, I'll be right here so you won't get hurt. You may hit your head but you won't break anything, I promise you." Kate said in a soft voice.

I was too focused on her eyes that I only heard the 'I promise' part. I then started to hear Kate something.

"Cooper? Are you there?" Kate said waving her paw in front of me.

"Huh? Sorry, I got lost in your beautiful eyes." I said smiling.

"Aw, thank you." Kate said blushing.

I then felt a small pain in my right shoulder. _Ow, what the fuck was that? _I thought to myself. The pain then went away quickly. I shook it off and waited for Kate to show me how to do a front flip.

"Okay so the reason I'm showing you how to do a front flip is because if you jump off somewhere high while doing one, then it won't hurt as much when you land. Now, I going to show you how to do one and then your going to try it."

I nodded in agreement and Kate smiled. She then moved to the middle of the clearing and got in a sorta pouncing position. She pushed off her back legs and was in mid air. She then pulled her front in and quickly spun and landed the front flip perfectly. I looked in amazement since I've never seen anyone do one before. She then giggled a little by seeing my reaction.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Come over here." Kate said happily.

I then walked over to her and got into the position that she showed me. I got down but not too low. I then pushed off my back legs but got half way and landed on my head.

"Ow! Fuck, that hurt!" I exclaimed rubbing my head.

"Wow you say 'fuck' a lot, don't you?" Kate said giggling.

"Yea sorry, it's a habit." I said chuckling.

"It's okay, here let me help you so you don't get hurt." Kate said in a soft voice.

I got up and was surprise by what happened next. I was standing up straight on all four paws when I felt something coming in-between my back legs. I looked down and saw Kate underneath me.

"Kate, what are you doing?" I asked in a nervous voice and also blushing.

"I'm getting under you so if you don't complete the flip, you'll land your head on me." Kate said giggling.

I then blushed madly as I felt her fur touch my 'you know what'. I looked up quickly and got into the position. I felt my whole body go on Kate's back and was embarrassed since this was like the mating position. I pushed back on my legs again and landed on my head again. It didn't hurt as much since Kate was under me but I could hear her whimper a little. I rolled off her and laid on my back.

"Don't worry, you'll get in down sooner or later. Well practice more of that tomorrow. Now, onto the next lesson." Kate said stretching her body.

"Oh come on another lesson? Can we just end it now?" I pleaded.

"We just started. Come on, this will help you more and it will protect you." Kate replied.

"Okay well what is it?" I asked in a annoyed tone.

"Counter attacking."

I groaned. I was going to regret this, I was sure of it. Kate sensed my hesitation.

"It's not real attacking, in fact, I'm only really teaching you to dodge."

I sighed. Deeply. I was going to regret this one.

"Ok. What do I do?"

Kate smiled, glad she now had my co-operation.

"OK, first, how to step."

Without saying a word, Kate turned away from me, then pounced. I quickly stepped out of the way.

"See? It's easy!" Kate said, enthusiastic.

I couldn't help but give a grin. I was dead chuffed I had nailed it first time.

"OK, next step: a simple reversal."

Again, Kate walked away. I was on my guard this time. She then raised a paw, and brought it down toward my face. I put my arm up to protect myself, and I stopped her. But she looked disappointed.

"That's fine, but now you've left your body open for another attack. Let me show you. Go to hit me, like I was going to hit you." Kate told me.

I hesitated. I had never even came close to hitting a boy, let alone a girl!

"I'll be fine." Kate said, her convincing smile back on her face. I nodded. Raising my paw, I went to hit her, but she grabbed my wrist. Using my own momentum against me, she pulled me forward, then wrapped my arm around me, before pouncing me in the kidneys. I cringed at the impact, hitting the floor, squirming. **(A/N: That's a real karate move, I was taught that when I was 4 - Leon.)  
><strong>  
>Kate looked at me, standing above me. She walked over my body, and when her bum was level with my face, I couldn't help but say:<p>

"Oh, look, 69er."

Kate blushed deeply, but then looked at the fast disappearing sun.

"We should go now. You need your sleep, you look knackered."

"I feel it." I said.

"Come on, I sort of have a welcome present from my parents." Kate said, brushing my face lightly with her tail.

I followed Kate back into the park, and she took me to a new den.

"My parents got you your own den. I think it's because of well, you know..."

My paw absent-mindedly stroked my right cheek, were I could feel 3 bumps from the scratches Eve had given me. Landing on my face repeatedly had given me a headache, and the scratches were itching again.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." I told Kate, yawning to back myself up.

"OK. I'll wait here for you tomorrow morning. Night."

And with that, Kate was gone.

I went into my den, found a comfy spot, and lied down.

_She better not be laying on top of me when I wake up tomorrow. _And I closed my eyes, my scratches still throbbing.

**Leon: Well, what do you think? I thought Cooper and Me did a good job, but as always, you guys are the ultimate judge of that! Cooper, please finish this for me, I think a certain someone is calling me? ;)**

**Me: I think I know who that someone is. ;) LOL. But yes I think we did do a good job but like you said, its our fans that are the judges. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not much to say really LOL. I think Ill leave it to here. Now, I believe I also have someone calling me. ;) **

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and LeonBeta 04 signing out, Peace :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello to Everybody! Did ya miss me at all? I hope you did because if you didn't you'll regret it! LOL Anyways I'm sorry about the long wait I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately so I haven't been able to write. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I don't have much to say really I'm very tired right now so I'll let Leon speak now.**

**Leon: Hey all! I've been nagging Cooper for the past two weeks to get this written, so I'll do him a favor and write the next one. Anyway, you lot are bored, get reading already!**

**Me: Hell yea you have! Anyways Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Crazy Parent Talk**

_My POV_

I awoke the next morning to a surprising sight. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, and what do I see in front of me? Kate. She was lying right in front of my face and our noses were almost touching. I could see sun like coming from behind her so I was guessing I slept till about noon.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Kate said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad I got to wake up to something beautiful." I complimented, smiling back at her

I then felt the pain in my right shoulder again but it was a little more powerful. I winced at the pain and put my paw on it.

"Cooper, is something wrong?" Kate asked worried.

"No I just keep getting these weird pains in my right shoulder." I said.

The pain then took a little longer to go away. Once it was done, I got up and walked to the entrance of my new den. I looked out and I could see a lot of pups playing around. I laughed as one of the pups pinned another one to the ground.

"I can see your having fun watching the pups play around." Kate said behind me.

"Well yes, I mean I love to watch or play with pups." I said with a smile.

"Well then I'm guessing you'd want to start a family." Kate said with a sly smile.

I stood there and thought about it. I thought about just playing with my kids just having so much fun running around with them.

"Yea, I think I would want a family. After all, I think you'd make a great mother." I said chuckling.

"You really think I would?" Kate said walking up to me with a smile.

"Of course I do." I said with a smile.

"Well thank you, that's very sweet of you." she said blushing.

"Come on; let's go see Lilly and Humphrey."

"Okay I'll race you there!"

"You're on!"

Me and Kate ran to Humphrey and Lilly's den. Kate, of course, got there first since she was the Alpha. I got to the den and saw Kate walking in. I followed her in and we both saw that Humphrey and Lilly weren't home.

"Well it looks like their not here." Kate said.

"Well, duh." I said in a stupid tone.

Kate looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I looked at her and smiled, also cocking an eyebrow. Kate giggled as I copied what she did.

"Your so silly!" Kate said hitting me in my shoulder.

"Hey, it's my job. After all, I am an Omega." I said chuckling, and gesturing to myself.

"So, where do you think they could be?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, maybe at your parent's house?" I suggested.

"Well let's go there then." Kate replied.

We both took off out of Humphrey and Lilly's den and headed off to Kate's parents den. I was a little nervous because of what happened last time. We got to the den at a rather fast pace. I stopped right in front of the entrance and Kate walked in. She turned around and saw the worried look on my face.

"What's wrong Cooper?" Kate asked curiously.

"I don't think I should go in there. What if your mom claws the other side of my face? I don't want to get hit there again since Kyle clawed me there already." I replied with worry in my voice.

"Oh come on Cooper, I won't let my mom hurt you, plus, if you don't come with me now, I will drag your sorry ass in there." Kate said with an evil smile.

I widened my eyes at her threat. _I guess she does have something from her mom_. I thought to myself.

"Your bluffing." I said with a serious look.

Kate gave me a serious look and I stood there, not moving a centimeter. Kate started to come towards me in a slow manner. She won't do it. I know she won't. I thought to myself assuringly.

Boy, was I wrong. The next thing I knew I was being dragged into her parents den by my tail. The whole way I was saying 'ouch, ouch, ouch' I mean who wouldn't be in pain being dragged by their tail. We got a good distance into the den when I turned my head around and saw Humphrey and Lilly talking to Eve and Winston.

"And that's how our adventure went." Humphrey said explaining what they did on their adventure.

Kate came up in-between the group and sat down. She let go of my tail and I got up and sat next to her.

"Hey everyone, what are you all talking about?" Kate said in a happy tone.

"We are talking about our little adventure we had. You know, the one that you and Kyle had to come find us?" Lilly said giggling.

"Well that's cool. As you can see, I had to drag Cooper's ass in here because he was scared of one person in here." Kate said looking at Eve when she said that last part.

I put my mouth to her ear. "And by the way, that hurt like a mother fucker." I whispered.

"I know it did." Kate whispered in my ear and giggled.

"So, did you two do anything else when you two fell in love?" Eve asked Humphrey.

Humphrey's face went from happy to a nervous one. He looked over at Lilly and she had the same one. Eve saw this and got a little angry.

"Humphrey, what did you and my daughter do?" Eve said a little angry.

I looked at Humphrey and his paws were shaking. I mean he had sex with Lilly, usually you'd see the father get pissed off. I then looked at Winston and he had a calm face on and I think he already knew what happened.

"Well, um, mom. I'll just say this: I'm still a virgin but I'm not a virgin in a different way. Do you get that?" Lilly said very nervous.

"Wait so, are you saying that you and Humphrey had sex!" Eve said furiously.

"Well, yes, but in a different way." Lilly said worried now.

Eve's and Winston's mouth dropped at what they just heard. "You let Humphrey do anal to you?" Eve said loudly and shocked.

"Well, um, yes." Lilly said in a guilty tone.

This made Eve really pissed off. I, on the hand, was laughing my ass off at this. I laughed even more when I saw that Kate's mouth had dropped too in shock. I then stopped laughing and was now smiling.

"I suggest you get ready to run Humphrey 'cause your going to die." I suggested to him.

I then saw Eve about to pounce Humphrey and tear his eyes out when something happened. Lilly had gone into her black fur and tackled Eve to the ground, pinning her easily.

"I wanted Humphrey to do that to me! It made it easier because then I wouldn't get pregnant!" Lilly said loudly to her mom.

Eve was shocked that her own daughter would tackle her like this. Once Lilly said that, Eve suddenly went calm.

"I-I never thought about it that way." Eve said.

Lilly got off of Eve and went back to Humphrey. "I thought through it before I did it with Humphrey. Please understand mom." Lilly said pleadingly.

"Honey, can I please talk to you?" Winston said.

Winston took Eve to the back of the den. Kate and I looked at Humphrey and Lilly and started laughing. Humphrey and Lilly we're blushing under their fur.

"I hope she understands so I don't get clawed in the face like Cooper." Humphrey said jokingly.

"Oh shut up you fucking bastard." I said laughing.

This made Kate laugh even more and it made Lilly blush even more. Eve and Winston came back and Eve seemed like she was calm.

"Humphrey, I'm not mad at all. I understand. Lilly, that was a good idea for you to do it the other way then the regular way." Eve said calmly.

This made Humphrey sigh in relief. "Well that's good then." Humphrey said.

"Well I think we've seen enough. I think we'll leave you four to your conversations. Bye." Kate said.

"Bye." they all replied.

Kate and I walked out silently. We got a good distance away from the den when Kate finally spoke.

"Okay, now that we're done with that, it's time to go back to training." Kate said smiling.

"Do we have to?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, or else I'll drag your ass to the training place. What's your decision?" Kate said seriously.

"Okay, okay fine." I said annoyed.

"Okay good boy. Let's go!" Kate said as we took off towards our training site.

Kate taught me everything we did yesterday and I got better at it. We learned everything and Kate even taught me some new moves to blocking and then countering. By the time we were done, it was night time.

"Damn, that was a long training session. I'm tired as hell." I said.

"I can tell. Your fur is messed up and has dirt in it. You should go clean up before you go to bed." Kate suggested.

"Okay I will. You can go to your den, I'll be alright." I said in a tired voice.

"Well okay, goodnight Cooper. I'll see you tomorrow." Kate said before she passed me and let her tail go under my chin.

"Okay goodnight Kate." I said back before she disappeared.

I turned around and walked to the lake, which was lucky very close. I got to the lake and went in slowly. _Damn, this is cold!_I thought to myself.

I then began to clean my fur and got all the dirt out of it. I looked into the water and saw my reflection. I smiled at myself, turned around and walked to my den. It was a pleasant walk and I even passed by some girl wolves. It was kinda weird since they winked at me. I ignored it and continued to walk back to my den. I got to my den and quickly laid down. My mind was all about sleep but I got one thing in before I did...

_Two days left_I thought to myself...

**Me: Well I have to say that wasn't one of my best chapters but I tried my best. The argument part I didn't think I did good on since I'm not good with that kinda stuff. Also, I have an announcement to make: I'm currently writing a new story but it's very tricky to write since not many people write about these characters. I'm hoping I'll have 1 chapter up before my school year starts so keep an eye out for it. By the way, I have something to say about what Lane did on his story or as you guys know him as RussianWolf. That was a total lie about what he said but it's not a lie that he jerks off to Kate! LOL!**

**RussianWolf: Fuck you Cooper...**

**So worth it (: LOL. Anyways I think I'm done here. I'll let Leon talk now.**

**Leon: Well, all credit to Cooper on this one. I went through and spell checked, and corrected things in general. An announcement from me as well: I will be starting a new story soon, and it's being co-written with AlliceTheCollier, who is amazing! Anyway, I dunno what the argument with Cooper and RussianWolf is about, so I'll just say they both jerk off to Eve :D Anyway, see you all soon!**

**Me and RussianWolf: FUCK YOU LEON…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leon: Hello everyone! Cooper has been really busy lately trying to get this girl he wants as his girlfriend, so I'm writing this for him at the moment. I'm doing this EXACTLY as Cooper told me to do it, so if it's rubbish, take it up with him. Ok, Cooper, wanna say something? (P.S: This chapter is third person, and I'm not the best at third person narrative, so hope it goes ok!)**

**Me: Hello To Everybody! Btw Leon, no I haven't I actually got to hang out with her today and also I've been busy working on some house stuff so it's been tough around here LOL. Anyways, I've also been working on another story so that's also something I've been busy with plus schools starting and shit so yea LOL. I'll stop talking now and let you guys read this chapter already.**

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: I Can't Do This Anymore**

Cooper awoke quite quickly this morning. Pulling himself to his paws, he stretched each individual leg, working his joints so each one was loose.  
><em><br>Wonder where Kate is. Probably at her parents._He thought.

And so, gathering his best smile and his thoughts together, he set off for Kate's parents den. The trip there did not take him long. Considering the fact he lived five minutes away from them, he didn't expect it too. Walking briskly into the den, he sat on his haunches and waited.

Eve and Winston stopped the conversation they were having and turned toward Cooper. Eve spoke first.

"What is it Cooper?" She asked.

"Have you seen Kate this morning?" He asked, ignoring Eve's rude tone.

Winston cocked an eyebrow and replied.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, no, just thought she might be here is all." Cooper said, keeping his cool.

Winston just nodded.

"If she's not here, she's probably in her own den." Winston said.

_Her OWN den! Of course! Damn I'm stupid!_Cooper thought to himself.

"Sorry for wasting your time." Cooper said in a hurry, then he backed out of the den.

Eve watched him go. As his tail whipped out of sight, Eve spoke.

"What do you suppose is getting at him?" She asked her husband.

"Not sure. Obviously something is important." Winston said. He couldn't tell his mate what was wrong, because he would be lying if he said he knew.

* * *

><p>Cooper quickly arrived at Kate's den. As Winston had rightly predicted, Kate lay in the middle of the den, facing the entrance. Her legs twitched as she dreamt.<p>

Cooper smiled at the sight of his would-be girlfriend.

_Hopefully, I'll be sleeping next to her one day, in the very near future._He thought to himself.

Then, a sharp pain hit him in his right shoulder.

"Fuck!" He screamed, putting his left paw to his right shoulder, balancing on his right leg.

His scream awoke Kate. Her eyes snapped open, and she glanced at Cooper.

"Oh, hey Cooper. Here for your training already?" She said brightly.

Cooper only nodded, taking his left paw of his shoulder and replacing it on the floor. The last thing he needed was Kate worrying about him.

"Well, let's go then." Kate got up, flicked Cooper lightly in the face with her tail, then exited from the den.

Cooper only smirked as he followed, his head following Kate's bum as she walked. It was like he was in a trance. Awoken only when he walked straight into a tree. Kate allowed herself a light laugh, before letting Cooper follow to her to the training area.

* * *

><p>Cooper and Kate had been at the training area for about an hour.<p>

"Ok, try the flip again!" Kate said. Her smile couldn't be bigger, even if she tried. Cooper had performed everything faultlessly so far.

Cooper nodded at her, then tensed to spring. He sprung backwards, drawing his legs into his chest, before uncoiling himself and landing perfectly. Kate grinned, but launched herself at Cooper. Thrusting a paw at his head, Cooper knocked it aside, before grabbing her and turning her around, pulling her close and putting her in a headlock. Cooper ignored how close the embrace was, but Kate couldn't. It actually began to turn her on a bit. Cooper released her, much to Kate's dismay, but she hid it well.

"Well done Cooper!" She complimented.

Cooper smiled an exhausted smile, before flicking his sweat-drenched hair from his face. Kate watched him do it, becoming moist just looking at him.

She couldn't take it any longer.

She began to advance on Cooper. Cooper wasn't very quick to catch on normally, but he wasn't stupid. Cooper saw instantly what she doing.

"Kate, stop." he said, his voice breaking toward the end of his sentence.

Kate did not listen. She began to make a circle of him, sniffing, inhaling.

Now, Cooper froze. Not that he wanted to of course, just he was shocked as anything.

Next thing he knew, Kate was on top of him, grinning, a lustful look in her eyes. She looked like she had taken complete leave of her senses.

"I can't wait any longer." She said, her voice hushed. It was barely a whisper.

She began to buck and grind her hips against Cooper's. Cooper was becoming more and more freaked out by the second, but he did not stop Kate. Only when he felt something grow, and he felt it touch something wet, and Kate moaned with anticipation, did he come back to Earth with a bump.

Using all the strength he possessed in his body, he kicked Kate off him.

Kate hit the floor, and then she snapped out of it. Cooper was shaking from head to toe, and his _'wolf' _dangled out, in full view. Cooper quickly sat up, and used his tail to cover himself, but Kate had already seen.  
><em><br>Damn, he's big._ Kate thought, but that wasn't the biggest thing on her mind. _**(A/N: Ignore the stupid pun! - Leon.)  
><strong>_  
>Cooper was still shaking. She approached him, but Cooper backed up rapidly, fearing déjà vu was going to work on him.<p>

"Why did you DO that?" Cooper asked, his voice as shaky as his body.

Kate was speechless.

Cooper suddenly remembered something about his past. Being forced to do things he didn't want to. He remembered the time his father had jumped a river, and told him to do the same. Cooper didn't want too. He was scared he would fall in. But his father was insistent. He told Cooper that if he didn't do it, he would beat Cooper until he could. So Cooper swallowed deeply, took a run up and jumped.

Cooper nearly drowned that day.

After telling Kate this, Cooper looked deep into Kate's eyes.

"I don't think I can be around you anymore. Not after what just happened."

"Why?" Kate said, starting to cry now.

"I don't think I can trust you."

And with that, Cooper turned and high-tailed it. Kate turned from Cooper's fading form and headed to her den. She was crying uncontrollably.  
><em><br>My POV_

I just kept running. I did not know where to, but I just ran. But soon, I caught scent of territory markers. I didn't dare leave the territory. I know K-

I couldn't even think her name. At the moment, I was scared of the girl. But regardless, I would never survive out of the territory.

But why did Kate do that? That was the big question that I wanted answered. But then again, maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was me. But after me running of on her like I did, a new question popped into my mind:

"Do I even HAVE a future with Kate anymore?" I asked myself aloud.

_Changing to Kate's POV_

The tears were beginning to slow, at long last.

"Why did I do that? Our friendship is over! Maybe I'm just destined to be alone..." I said, my voice breaking with every few syllables.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up?"

I looked up through bloodshot eyes, and saw Lilly, Humphrey, Jackson and Madison entered the den. Lilly was at my side instantly.

"So, come on! What's up?" Lilly said.

"Cooper ran away!" I said, breaking out in fresh tears.

"Why?" they all chanted in unison.

"It was my fault, all my fault..." I said, drying my eyes.

"Why is it your fault?" Lilly asked.

I considered telling her for a split second, before beckoning her head closer. I whispered in her ear. Lilly withdrew her head back once I had finished. She looked at me, then the others, before yelling at the top of her voice:

"YOU HUMPED COOPER WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION?"

**Leon: Ouch. Bet that was awkward. But hey, wanna find out what happens next? You've gotta stick with me and Cooper, and follow this story! Well, I'm going to play Resident Evil 5 now, I have such an addiction with this game! Coop, wrap this up for me?  
><strong>

**Me: Wow, when will Kate ever learn? I don't know but I will tell you this that the next chapter is the final chapter! About time too because I want to get writing on my sequel badly and I know Leon wants to too. Anyways I'm very tired right now its 3 A.M. so I'm off to bed.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and LeonBeta 04 signing out, Peace :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello To Everybody! Happy to see me? Of course you are why wouldn't you be? LOL. Okay so I'm super happy that I got to finish this today and so early because now me and Leon can start writing our sequel! I just started school today so the story might take awhile to be posted but be on the lookout for it! Anyways, I think I'm done talking now so ill let Leon speak. Btw it will be changing POV a lot in this so just an FYI.**

**Leon: Ha, Cooper's started school, and I've still got 3 weeks off! LOL! Anyway, stop reading these author notes, and get reading the story!**

**Me: Lucky Bastard…**

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Repairing A Friendship and More**

_Kate's POV_

Lilly's face just had pure shock on it as I told her what I did. I didn't even think she could be this shocked.

"W-why would you hump Cooper for no reason?" Lilly said in a shocked tone.

"I-I don't k-know, I just got the urge to want sex from him." I said crying.

I looked behind Lilly and saw that Jackson, Humphrey, and Madison had their jaws dropped. I think Humphrey was almost as surprised as Lilly, if that's possible.

"Kate, trust me, we'll find Cooper. I know him too well to know that he won't leave the territory." Jackson said walking up to me and putting his paw on my shoulder.

"How are you so sure?" I ask with sobbing eyes.

"Because he's scared to go out alone. He knows that's he won't survive out there alone." Jackson explained.

"Well okay if you say so but when are we going to look for him?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I suggest tomorrow because Cooper won't be going anywhere." Jackson suggested.

"Well o-okay I guess tomorrow we'll look for him tomorrow." I said not crying anymore. At least for now.

"Okay-" Jackson turned around to face Humphrey, Madison, and Lilly. "We all are going to search for Cooper tomorrow at dawn. I know he won't get up that early since he's a lazy ass." Jackson said confidently.

The last part that Jackson had said made Madison, Lilly, and Humphrey chuckle a little. They all nodded in agreement and headed off to their own dens for the night.

"I'm going to be heading to my den now so you should get some rest." Jackson said.

I nodded softly before I saw Jackson walk out with Madison. Seeing this made me realize what I could have had. I started to cry again at the thought about it. I didn't get any sleep that night.

_Changing to My POV_

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I usually woke up with a smile on my face but this time was different. I had a frown on my face and knew that everyone would be looking for me. I then realized something.

_Shit, I slept in! Their probably looking for me now!_I thought to myself.

I ran out of the den I was staying in and began to go out and find a place to hide.

_Changing to Normal POV_

Kate was wide awake walking around with Lilly to find Cooper. It was a pretty boring search so far since all they kept saying was 'Cooper!' over and over again. Finally, Lilly decided to speak.

"Kate, why do you always do something wrong to chase off the person you love?"

This made Kate a little upset that Lilly would ask that at this time. "I don't know because I just can't think straight a lot of times." Kate said annoyed.

"Okay how don't you think straight?" Lilly asked confused.

"I guess I just act before I think it through. I mean that's what happened when I was with Cooper yesterday."

"Well next time, think before you act on that kind of stuff. Even more with Cooper since he's so sensitive."

"I will, I promise."

That's all Kate had to say and their conversation ended. They continued to call out Cooper's but wasn't able to find a scent.

Humphrey, Jackson, and Madison were searching franticly, more so Jackson since Cooper was like a little brother to him. Jackson was basically leading his group since he was the one ahead. They repeatedly called out Cooper's name and sniffed around to find his scent.

"This may take awhile since this territory is so big." Madison said.

"I found his scent!" Humphrey called out.

"Or it could take just seconds to find it." Madison said chuckling a little.

Jackson lifted his head and howled. This was most likely because he wanted to let Lilly and Kate know that they found a scent. Jackson and Madison ran to where Humphrey was and found him in a small den.

"This is where I found the scent and it heads off towards the feeding grounds. If we follow the scent fast enough then we'll catch him in no time." Humphrey explained.

Just then, Kate and Lilly come flying through some bushes and stop in front of everybody. "Good you two got here just in time. We found Cooper's scent and we're following it now. Come on!" Jackson explained to Lilly and Kate.

They all then took off running at full speed to catch Cooper. The scent soon changed to where it was heading to the right of the feeding grounds. They all followed and the scent was getting stronger.

_Changing back to My POV_

I had stopped running to get a breather in. I had been running for awhile now looking for a place to hide.

"God damn I need to work on my running so I can run faster." I said aloud to myself.

"Cooper!" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw everyone standing on a hill. The last one I saw was Kate. I then took off running in the other direction as fast as I could. I kept dodging trees and rocks as I sped passed them. I turned around to see Jackson and Humphrey hot on my tail.

_Fuck! I'm so screwed!_I thought to myself loudly.

I kept running as fast as I could but I just wasn't fast enough. I then suddenly got tackled and pinned to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Jackson. I struggled to break his grasp but it was no use. He was way too strong.

"God fucking damn it Jackson, let go of me!" I said loudly.

"No! You and Kate need to work things out now before you get hurt!" Jackson retaliated.

"No... No please don't put me in a den with her! She'll rape me!" I said loudly in a scared tone.

"No I won't Cooper." a voice said.

I looked to the side and saw Kate sitting there. I was instantly put with fear in my mind. Kate saw this and actually was about to cry. Jackson then got up and pulled me up too. He held me by my scuff so I wouldn't run away. Jackson then dragged me to my den and set me down. I then looked behind him and saw Madison, Lilly, and Humphrey blocking my escape route. I then turned around and saw Kate there with tears in her eyes. Just seeing her like this made me feel bad. I heard Jackson walk away towards the entrance of the den to join the others. I kept looking at Kate, waiting for one of us to speak. Finally, Kate spoke.

"Cooper I'm s-sorry about what I did yesterday." Kate said about to cry just at the thought of it.

"Sorry? You basically were going to rape me at that point. I was scared out of my mind and you just kept humping me." I said in a feared voice.

This in turn, started to make Kate cry. "I-I'm really s-s-sorry Cooper. I wasn't thinking s-straight at that time. I didn't think through my actions before I did them. I'm so sorry Cooper." Kate said crying.

Hear what she just said made me realize something. She has trouble thinking through her actions just like me! This made me see that it wasn't Kate's fault that she did that. She just didn't think through her action. I walked up to her and gave brought her into a hug. She then started to cry into my shoulder.

"Shhhhh... Its okay Kate, I forgive you. Luckily, I'm a very forgiving person. Just please stop crying, I don't like to see my friends cry." I said trying to calm her down.

I then heard a voice in my head say _'decision time'_. I knew what to do.

"Kate, it's time to make our decision." I whispered.

This made Kate pull off my shoulder and look into my eyes. "Well what do you think we should do?" Kate asked drying her eyes.

I made a smile on my face. "I think we should date each other." I said happily.

Kate smiled and leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. I was surprised by this but closed my eyes and enjoyed it. We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow, who knew that fixing a friendship would be so easy." I said joking.

"Well it's seemed to work very fast... I love you Cooper." Kate said giggling.

I was also surprised by this but knew my answer. "I love you too Kate." I said with a big smile.

I then got a very sharp pain in my right shoulder. I fell to the ground in pain, screaming like crazy. After about 1 minute, the pain stopped but my arm was numb. I couldn't even use it at all.

"Cooper, are you okay?" Kate said worried.

"No, I'm not. I can't move my arm at all. It's just numb." I replied.

Kate came over to me and laid down next to me. "Well until it's not numb, I'll always be right here the whole time." Kate said before licking my cheek.

I smiled and licked her back. My stomach then growled since I hadn't eatin since last night. This made Kate giggle and made me blush.

"I'll go get you something to eat sweetie." Kate said smiling.

"Okay, thank you because I don't think I could go since my arm is numb." I said chuckling.

Kate took off to the feeding grounds to get me some caribou meat. I laid there on the ground just thinking about what had happened over the past four days. I thought through all of the events that happened right before Kate walked back into my den with a big piece of meat in her mouth.

"God damn girl, did you go hunt down a caribou and tear its leg off?" I said jokingly

Kate giggled at my joke and laid the piece of meat in front of me. "No, some of the alphas just went hunting so I tore off one of the legs and ran for it." Kate said with a smile.

"Oh so you took it without asking? Your a bad girl ya know that?" I said laughing.

"Oh I know I am." Kate said and winked at me.

I chuckled and began to eat. Kate laid next to me the whole time I was eating. When I was done there was still half the leg left. I scooted in front of Kate and insisted that she have it. She agreed and ate the rest of the meat off the leg.

_A girl that can eat... Now that's a girl I love_. I thought to myself chuckling.

Once we were both done eating, we talked for the rest of the day and cuddled with each other. I asked if Kate wanted to stay the night at my den and she went off to ask her parents. She came back and gave me a big hug saying that she could stay. I smiled and then we stayed up late talking and kissing. We finally went to bed at what felt midnight. I knew Kate would fall asleep fast but not me. I decided to close my eyes and wait for my dreaming to begin but I thought one thing before I did...

_I finally have a girlfriend._ I thought to myself and went to bed with a big smile on my face...

**Me: Aw, what a happy ending don't you think? Why don't you tell me in your review if you think so. Btw I know I'm going to get someone saying this but the part with me and Kate having that conversation and fixing everything well ill just say this: Cooper is me and I'm typing in how I would act in that situation so just remember that. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story since me and Leon worked hard on it. I believe that's all I have to say. Keep a look out for the sequel! There I'm done now so ill let Leon finish this off for me.**

**Leon:** **Well, that was funny as hell, Cooper gets Kate... Like we all didn't see that one coming! ;) Anyway, stay tuned for Cooper and mine's sequel! P.S: I've started a new story, it's a crossover called Resident Evil: Jasper Park. Look it up if you want too! ;)**

**Me: Oh shut up Leon :P LOL. Anyways, good bye to this story and onto the sequel!**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and LeonBeta 04 signing out, Peace :D**


End file.
